To Be One with Odin
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Dark fiction. Naota, verging on suicidal, is about to unleash strong emotions he's never felt before. A journey into the human psyche including love, depression, loathing, and a battle between the Nordic Gods. Wait, what?


Disclaimer: FLCL is property of Studio GAINAX. Albeit being borrowed (without permission) for this fan fiction story, it is strictly non profit so I do hope any legal entanglements will be unnecessary.

Parental Advisory: Suggestive, somewhat explicit depictions of gore and lustful activity ahead. Some chapters will contain cruel and unusual content so under aged readers are advised against reading. 

((((s))))

FLCL: TO BE ONE WITH ODIN

A dark fiction story

((((s))))

_**It seemed like ages since I last saw her. She was a beautiful goddess, the object of my fantasies. I don't know why she came here, but whenever she finished, more so failed her objective, she left. I thought for sure she liked me as I did her, but it seems I was wrong. Nearly six years have passed since then.**_

_**After she left, I became a delinquent, kinda like Mamimi, but a little more severe.**_

_**A couple years later, the class rep admitted she had feelings for me and it didn't take very long for us to become sexually active. While it was great while it lasted, her parents weren't comfortable with what I had become thus didn't like us being so close, so they moved. She calls me every now and again though, which I guess is nice, unlike those dicks Gaku and Masashi. I have no idea what the fuck they've been up to.**_

_**It was three years ago when the closest things I had to friends left and transformed the already boring hell that is my life into something far more excruciating...**_

_**...I am so tired of everything...**_

_**...I just want to lay down and die.**_

((((s))))

**Chapter One: Wintersun in the Summer**

A young man was laying in bed until a blaring alarm awoke him. He threw off his covers and revealed himself fully dressed in a black _Old Man's Child: In Defiance of Existence_ T-shirt and JNCOs of the same color.

He was fairly muscular but not overly so. He had pale skin, brown hair, and gray eyes.

"**_This is it,"_** he thought, "**_my last day of school... forever."_**

((((s))))

He drove to school on a black Vespa, seemingly lost in the breeze and the bright sun which shined down through the cloudless atmosphere as he inhaled what appeared to be a Cuban cigar.

"**_Maybe I'll be one with the sun postmortem?"_**

((((s))))

He strolled into the Mabase Senior High parking lot and parked his scooter. "**_Here at last."_** Even though he was eager to be done with school, he was sort of nostalgic for it... at least the few days he didn't skip. Ever since Gaku, Masashi, and the class rep, especially the class rep, moved away, his attendance went from bad to atrocious.

((((s))))

He took his usual seat in class in the very back and propped his feet on the desk.

Other students gave him an awkward glance, though he obviously did not care. He shrugged it off and took a nap until the day, more or less a half school day, was over.

That was a normal day in the life of Nandaba Naota, but with his school life coming to a close, things were about to change.

((((s))))

After class, Naota, sucking a Never Knows Best, didn't wast any time getting to his scooter to get the hell out of there. **_"I'll never have to see this troublesome place again."_** After he pulled out of the school lot he raced to the convenience store atop the mountain to get some more cigarettes. While he was normally too depressed to take joy in anything, after he purchased his cancer sticks and exited the store he could see the sun setting. He was in a daze as he unconsciously walked towards the guardrail, admiring this display of natural beauty.

"_**Beautiful, absolutely fucking beautiful."**_

((((s))))

Minutes later, it was dark and he decided to head home. On the way, a red Mazda RX-8 pulled up besides him. Much to his surprise, and delight, it was someone he recognized. "Race you to your place, Nandaba." This person had a feminine voice, and quite a sexy one at that.

"That's not very fair, you have like twenty times the horsepower."

She giggled. "Gee Naota, I didn't think you were such a pussy."

He grinned. "Fuck that shit, let's do it!"

Needless to say, she won the battle effortlessly.

((((s))))

Later at the Nandaba Residence/Bakery...

After they parked their vehicles, Naota's world was about to be turned upside down.

When the woman stepped out of her car and into the streetlight, it revealed her immense beauty. She had divine pale skin, long, silky purple hair, teal eyes deeper than any ocean, firm, perky breasts that were generously sized, toned abs with a tiny waistline, wide hips, a round but not large rump, and long toned legs that seemed to be chiseled from stone. She whore a tight fitting purple tank top which displayed generous cleavage and her midriff as well as very short denim shorts shorts which didn't even cover all of her behind.

The young man smirked at the sight. "The goody goody class rep dressing like a tramp? Wow, now I've seen everything."

"It's your fault, virginity thief!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He teased her with a stupid smirk on his face. "Mmm mmm mmm. Givin' me wood, Eri."

"In that case," she said with a devious smirk, "let's pick up where we left off."

"Let's do."

As soon as they entered, the work of art that was Eri's form was assaulted by the eyes of a middle aged man with a dark tan and long brown hair. He was attired in a tiki shirt, slacks, and prescription sunglasses.

"Well, well, Miss Ninamori. Long time no see. You sure look fantastic."

Eri smiled half-heartedly. "Why thank you, Mister Nandaba."

He had a sick grin on his profile as he looked to his son. "Do you plan to furi kuri?"

"That's none of your damn concern, old timer," Naota mumbled.

The young couple headed up the stairs and left the elder Nandaba to his own devices. **_"I knew this day would come, so I planted a hidden camera in his room for just this occasion!" _**He giggled like a schoolgirl.**_ "Shigekuni, if only you were here to see me in triumph!"_**

((((s))))

Once in Naota's bedroom, Eri, in an animal state of lust, pushed him down to the bottom bunk full throttle before she jumped on to his lap. It much resembled a lion pouncing on its prey.

"Damn woman!"

"No complaining." She lifted up her shirt, followed by her bra. After she pulled them off, she tossed them aside

The young man was speechless as he gazed upon her perfectly formed breasts and slender abs in their fully naked glory. **_"She was attractive enough before, but now... fuggin' a,"_** he thought with a hint of nostalgia. Her next course of action took him off guard. "Mmmph!"

Eri leaned her chest against him and pressed her lips to his. In her beastly desire, she savagely plunged her tongue into his mouth.

He clumsily kissed her back, though he had no objection.

As the one taking initiative, the young woman began grinding her crotch against his. In correlation to this, a bulge formed in his pants.

After feeling Naota's throbbing member through her shorts, she broke the kiss and used her hands to undo the male's trousers. As soon as she unveiled his prick, she unclothed herself fully and brought her gate down to his ramrod.

Though the union was painful for her the first time three years ago, it was now utter bliss...

((((s))))

...After all was said and done, she cuddled next to him, feeling a joy like never before.

"I'm sorry," the young woman murmured against his chest.

"Huh?"

She smiled as she answered, "I'm sorry for depriving you of your freedom."

"Oh?" The young man arched an eyebrow towards her.

"You belong to me now," she insisted, "I'm never letting you go."

"Fair enough."

They both fell asleep seconds later, both with a content look on their profiles.

((((s))))

Well over twelve hours later, around eight in the morning, the young man awoke and was in a trance like state as he eyed his naked companion whom snuggled by his side with a smile on her face.

"Goddamn, she's gorgeous," he whispered to himself in awe.

He continued to stare at the sleeping beauty, pondering the past few years without her.

"_**I don't know why, but being apart from her all this time... it makes me feel like I'm complete now that she's back... but is that possible? She's just a tool to vent my sexual frustration." **_For whatever reason, he was unable to come to terms with himself. Unconsciously, he began whispering, "why do I have this sense of longing? Why do I feel like I never want to let go?"

She slightly opened her eyes without him noticing. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He snapped out of his daze, the temperature in his face rising. "Uh..."

Eri giggled. "Come on Naota, you don't have to be a hard ass all the time. I know you have feelings for me."

He was losing foothold. "O-oh really?"

"Naota, there's no point in hiding anything from me. I know you better than you know yourself." She reached out to caress his face with her hand. "Please, let it all go before you become even more suicidal, before you lose the few threads of sanity left within you."

"_**HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW I PLANNED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? I NEVER IMPLIED THAT TO ANYONE, LET ALONE ACTUALLY TELL!!"**_

Seeing the light tears starting to stream down her face, he couldn't help but let it all go, burying his face in between her soft bosom.

Eri smiled as she stroked his hair and held him closely as he sobbed. "Thank you, Noata," she whispered into his ear.

**End Chapter One.**


End file.
